


groceries

by furiouscatlover



Series: no straight roads? more like gay roads. haha. [1]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Pillow Talk, Teasing, except they're on a couch, let the man rest !!!, neon just wants to sleep, post-no straight roads events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: dj wants to get groceries but neon does not
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J.
Series: no straight roads? more like gay roads. haha. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999198
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	groceries

“Why do we have to do this,” Neon grumbled, but gripped the handle of the shopping cart anyways next to DJ. 

“You wanted to tag along,” DJ pointed out, pushing the cart. 

The two were in the grocery store- well, more specifically the produce aisle. Neon J. had wanted to go on a date today, maybe by the countryside away from the bustling city, however DJ was running dangerously low on groceries (he didn’t tell his boyfriend that, lest he get scolded [lovingly of course] for his irresponsibility. If DJ was being completely honest, he just kept forgetting.) He said he needed to go grocery shopping for the week and Neon, ever the sweet boyfriend he is, wanted to come with him. Well, it was more like  _ declared _ , but DJ found it endearing. 

The cyborg let out a huff of annoyance, the sonar on his head blipping. DJ, with great care, flicked his boyfriend’s head lightly. Then, he looked to his left, and picked out two carrots. His hands were cold from the freezing and the mist that covered the vegetables. 

“How much longer must I put up with this?” Neon said in exasperation. 

“You’re free to leave,” DJ responded, pushing the cart along out of the produce section. The two passed a pair of oddly familiar humans who were talking. The male was nodding his head as the woman excitedly talked about something. 

“I don’t  _ want  _ to. At least, I want to be somewhere else with you. Not here. It’s too stuffy.”

“Why don’t you sit by the produce, and when I’m done I’ll come get you?”

Neon glared at him- well, the best he could with a sonar head. “I’ll rust,” he complained.

“I’m almost done,” DJ promised him. Neon only sighed and pressed his head against DJ’s shoulder and walked with him. 

He quickly hurried in each aisle, grabbing enough groceries to last him a month. Neon had gone quiet by now, most likely fuming silently. DJ shot a quick look at the cyborg leaning on him, and his sonar was slow. Oh, he must’ve been tired. DJ walked to the front and quickly paid for his things. Neon mumbled something that DJ didn’t quite catch, and stopped leaning on the man. 

DJ managed to put all of his groceries into his car quickly, ignoring the stares of civilians as they watched the celebrities. Just because he was famous didn’t mean he would pay someone to get his groceries, despite popular belief. It was just lazy, and DJ liked to do things by himself (hence him not having any maids or butlers or whatever).

Neon was somewhat silent the whole time, resting his sonar on the window. He held DJ’s hand at one point, though, and murmured sweet words of love. They carried the groceries inside of DJ’s house. The moment the two put everything away, Neon instantly groaned and stretched. 

“Finally!” Neon cried. “Can we go on a date now?”

“I thought that was our date?” DJ couldn’t help but tease. Neon made him softer, which was something his friends ridiculed him for, but otherwise it was nice. He could deal with the teasing if it meant Neon was his boyfriend.

Neon spluttered. “But-W-” DJ laughed, and his boyfriend composed himself. “We could always have another. Or not.”

“I’d like that,” DJ told his boyfriend. “It’s been a while anyways. Next time though,  _ please  _ be patient,” he said in fake sternness. 

Neon crossed his arms irritably for a moment, then held DJ’s larger hands in his own. “Fine.”

“Where do you want to go?” DJ asked, pressing his palms against Neon’s and looking at the size difference fondly.

“Maybe on a picnic,” Neon mused, watching DJ softly squeeze his hand.

DJ nodded. “That sounds nice.” 

The two were silent for a moment, taking in each other. DJ really loved Neon.

“Actually,” Neon said quietly. “I wouldn’t mind sleeping instead.”

“What was that?” DJ asked, looking to his lover. He wasn’t really paying attention, and it was something he had an issue with (he was getting a bit better though). He snapped back to listen to what Neon was saying. 

“I’m tired,” the cyborg confessed. “I want to sleep.”

“Here?”

“Why not?” Neon asked in hostility, then backed off. “Sorry. I won’t stay if you don’t want me to.”

“Of course I want you to. Come here,” He patted on the pale blue couch. It had a blanket with complex star constellations and various shades of blue and purple. Neon sat down next to him, his sonar blipping quietly but quickly. Neon had once told him it was like a human’s heartbeat- it sped up when he got anxious, or scared, or did any extra strenuous activity for long periods of time.

DJ was going to ask if he was nervous, to tease him, but he decided to stop for now. He realized he was tired too.

“I was up late last night with 1010,” Neon confessed as he lied down. DJ rested his head on his lover’s lap, listening to him talk. One would think that DJ would be on the bottom, due to the fact that he was slightly bigger than his boyfriend, but he much more enjoyed resting on Neon like a pillow. “They’re learning a new song, but they couldn’t get the choreography for a while.” Neon huffed in annoyance. 

DJ nodded, feeling his boyfriend’s hands stroking his orb head. It was rhythmic, and nice. 

“Then,” Neon continued, “I threatened to tell them one of my war stories each time they messed up.  _ That  _ got them,” he chuckled. “So, after-”

“Hey,” DJ said. “I love you.”

Neon blipped quickly. “Ah, I… I love you too.”

“Try to sleep.”

“Fine. I’m done talking.”

“I’ll listen to it all later over dinner,” DJ promised. “I love listening to you talk.”

“Really?” Neon asked in disbelief.

“Yep. Now please try to nap. I dislike having you cranky, like earlier.”

Neon’s head looked in another direction. “Sorry.”

DJ rested his head back down, and wrapped his arms around Neon’s waist. “It’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy this is my first time writing something for this fandom lol. forgive me if this is ooc this is the first time i've written them 
> 
> i have some more smaller stuff planned so stay tuned if you'd like ! 
> 
> thanks for reading,,, comments and kudos are very appreciated !! my motivation thrives on constructive criticism 
> 
> instagram: slushyishere  
> twitter: slushyisdead


End file.
